LogoLine:File Upload Wizard
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the File Upload Wizard. This page is for uploading images and other media files to LogoLine. When you click on the "Start" link below, it will guide you through a questionnaire prompting you for the appropriate copyright and sourcing information for each file. ?withJS=MediaWiki:FileUploadWizard.js}} Click here to Start the Upload Form You are not currently logged in. Sorry, in order to use this uploading script and to upload files, you need to be logged in with your named account. Please returnto=LogoLine%3AFile+Upload+Wizard&returntoquery=withJS%3DMediaWiki%253AFileUploadWizard.js}} log in and then try again. Your account has not become confirmed yet. Sorry, in order to upload files on LogoLine, you need to have a . Normally, your account will become confirmed automatically once you have made 10 edits and four days have passed since you created it. You may already be able to upload files on the Community Central, but you can't do it on LogoLine just yet. If the file you want to upload has a free license, please go to the Community Central and upload it there. If you don't want to wait until you are autoconfirmed, you may ask somebody else to upload a file for you at LogoLine:Page Creation Requests. Or you might ask an administrator to make your account confirmed manually at LogoLine:Requests for permissions/Confirmed. Step 1: Choose your file Step 2: Describe your file Sorry, a few special characters and character combinations cannot be used in the filename for technical reasons. This goes especially for # < > [ ] | : { } / ' and '~~~. Your filename has been modified to avoid these. Please check if it is okay now. The filename you chose seems to be very short, or overly generic. Please don't use: *Titles that consist only of very generic descriptive words (e.g. "Sunset.jpg", "Townhall.jpg") *Titles that consist only of a person's first or last name, when that name is likely to be shared by many others (e.g. "John.jpg", "Miller.jpg") *Titles that consist of mere numbers, of the kind often produced by digital cameras ("DSC_001234", "IMGP0345"), or random strings like those sometimes found on the web ("30996951316264l.jpg") . Last uploaded by Example user.]] A file of this name already exists on the Community Central! If you upload your file with this name, you will be masking the existing file and make it inaccessible. Your new file will be displayed everywhere the existing file was previously used. This should not be done, except in very rare exceptional cases. Please don't upload your file under this name, unless you seriously know what you are doing. Choose a different name for your new file instead. If you want to replace the existing file with an uncontroversial, improved version of the same work, please go to the Community Central and upload it there, not here on LogoLine's local wiki. A file of this name already exists. If you upload your file with this name, you will be overwriting the existing file. Your new file will be displayed everywhere the existing file was previously used. Please don't do this, unless you have a good reason to: Step 3: Provide source and copyright information It is very important that you read through the following options and questions, and provide all required information truthfully and carefully. |- |style=""| |This file was given to me by its owner. The copyright owner of this file has given it to me for uploading on Wikipedia. I can provide evidence that they have agreed to release it under a free license, for free use by anybody and for any purpose. |- |} |- |style=""| |This file is from a free published source. I took it from a website or other published source, where its author has explicitly placed it under a free license, allowing free re-use by anybody. Use this only if there is an explicit licensing statement in the source. The website must explicitly say that the image is released under a license that allows free re-use for any purpose, e.g. the Creative Commons Attribution license. You must be able to point exactly to where it says this. If the source website doesn't say so explicitly, please do not upload the file. |- |style=""| |This work is so old its copyright has expired This is an old photograph, or a photographic reproduction of an old painting, drawing, etc. I can provide enough information about its author and provenance to prove that it is old enough for its copyright to have expired. It is now legally in the Public Domain. |- |class="uwLegend"|Explanation: |style=""| Please provide any evidence necessary to verify the public domain status. |- |} |- |style=""| |This file is in the Public Domain for some other reason. I can demonstrate that this work is legally in the Public Domain, i.e. nobody owns any copyrights on it. This may be for a variety of reasons, for instance because it was created by the US Federal Government, or because it is too simple to attract any copyright. Public Domain means that nobody owns any copyrights on this work. It does not mean simply that it is freely viewable somewhere on the web or that it has been widely used by others. This is not for images you simply found somewhere on the web. Most images on the web are under copyright and belong to somebody, even if you believe the owner won't care about that copyright. If it is in the public domain, you must be able to point to an actual law that makes it so. If you can't point to such a law but merely found this image somewhere, then please do not upload it. |- |} |- |} |- |style=""| |'This is a copyrighted, non-free work, but I believe it is Fair Use.' I have read the Wikipedia rules on Non-Free Content, and I am prepared to explain how the use of this file will meet the criteria set out there. Please remember that you will need to demonstrate that: *The file will serve an important function in a particular article; (NFCC8) *It cannot be replaced by any other, free illustration that might yet be created; (NFCC1) *Its use does not negatively affect the commercial interests of its owner (NFCC2) *There will not be more non-free material used than necessary. (NFCC3) This file will be used in the following article: Enter the name of exactly one LogoLine article, without the ... brackets and without the "http://logohistory.wikia.com/..." URL code. It has to be an actual article, not a talkpage, template, user page, etc. If you plan to use the file in more than one article, please name only one of them here. Then, after uploading, open the image description page for editing and add your separate explanations for each additional article manually. Example – article okay. This article doesn't exist! The article Example could not be found. Please check the spelling, and make sure you enter the name of an existing article in which you will include this file. If this is an article you are only planning to write, please write it first and upload the file afterwards. This is not an actual encyclopedia article! The page Example is not in the main article namespace. Non-free files can only be used in mainspace article pages, not on a user page, talk page, template, etc. Please upload this file only if it is going to be used in an actual article. If this page is an article draft in your user space, we're sorry, but we must ask you to wait until the page is ready and has been moved into mainspace, and only upload the file after that. This is a disambiguation page! The page Example is not a real article, but a disambiguation page pointing to a number of other pages. Please check and enter the exact title of the actual target article you meant. |- |style=""| |This is a depiction of a copyrighted three-dimensional work or building, which is the object of discussion in an article. This is a photograph or other kind of depiction of a copyrighted, three-dimensional creative work, such as a statue or work of architecture. The article contains a discussion of that work which requires illustration. The photograph as such is free, or was provided by the creator of the sculpture. |- |style=""| |This is an excerpt from a copyrighted work. This is an excerpt from a copyrighted work, e.g. a screenshot from a movie or TV programme, a panel from a comic, or a sound sample from a song. Its presence is needed to support a piece of explicit critical discussion in an article related to that work or its creator(s). |- |style=""| |This is the official cover art of a work. This is the titlepage of a book, the cover of a CD or video, the official release poster of a movie, or a comparable item. It will be included as that work's primary means of visual identification, at the top of the article about the book, movie, etc. in question. Note: If you plan to use it for any other purpose than this, please tick the box for "other non-free work" below. |- |style=""| |This is a logo of an organization, company, brand, etc. This is an official logo of an entity that is the subject of a Wikipedia article. It will be included as that entity's primary means of visual identification, at the top of the article in question. Note: If you plan to use it for any other purpose than this, please tick the box for "other non-free work" below. |- |style=""| |This is an historic portrait of a person no longer alive. This is an historic photograph or other depiction of a person who is no longer alive. It will be used as the primary means of visual identification of that person in the article about them. |- |style=""| |This is some other kind of non-free work that I believe is legitimate Fair Use. This is a copyrighted work whose use does not fall into any of the classes above. I have read the Wikipedia rules on Non-free content, and I will explain how this file meets all of the criteria set out there. |- |} |- |} |- |style=""| |'This file doesn't fit any of the categories above.' This file doesn't seem to fall into any of the classes above, or I am not certain what its status is. I found this file somewhere, but I don't really know who made it or who owns it. Well, we're very sorry, but if you're not sure about this file's copyright status, or if it doesn't fit into any of the groups above, then: Please don't upload it. Really, please don't. Even if you think it would make for a great addition to an article. We really take these copyright rules very seriously on LogoLine. Note that media is assumed to be fully-copyrighted unless shown otherwise; the burden is on the uploader. In particular, please don't upload: *any file you simply found on some website, without knowing who its author or copyright owner is. *any file you found somewhere, even if you have good reason to believe it has a copyright owner who would not mind us using it, but you don't have an explicit licensing statement from them. *any file that was released for publicity purposes by its owners but doesn't have a fully-free license for free re-use for all purposes. *any file credited to a commercial image agency, such as Reuters, AP or Getty Images. Such files normally cannot be used even under the "Fair Use" rules, except in rare cases. *any file that is licensed for use exclusively on Wikipedia, or is free except that the free license excludes commercial use. If you are in any doubt, please ask some experienced editors for advice before uploading. People will be happy to assist you at LogoLine:Media copyright questions. Thank you. |- |} Preview (test) This is the data that will be submitted to upload: Upload in process Your file is being uploaded. This might take a minute or two, depending on the size of the file and the speed of your internet connection. Once uploading is completed, you will find your new file at this link: File:Example.jpg File successfully uploaded Your file has been uploaded successfully and can now be found here: File:Example.jpg Please follow the link and check that the image description page has all the information you meant to include. If you want to change the description, just go to the image page, click the "edit" tab at the top of the page and edit just as you would edit any other page. Do not go through this upload form again, unless you want to replace the actual file with a new version. To insert this file into an article, you may want to use code similar to the following: thumb|right|insert a caption here If you wish to make a link to the file in text, without actually showing the image, for instance when discussing the image on a talk page, you can use the following (mark the ":" after the initial brackets!): File:Example.jpg See Wikipedia:Picture tutorial for more detailed help on how to insert and position images in pages. Thank you for testing the experimental File Upload Wizard. Please leave your feedback, comments, bug reports or suggestions on the talk page. Category:Article Feedback Blacklist